The Fourth Friend
by Cloud5001
Summary: Did you know Sora had a Fourth friend on the Destiny Islands? This story focuses on the characters own adventures to find his friends.


It was a beautiful sunset on the Destiny Islands. I am a fourteen year old boy Anthony, I am currently sitting in a chair in a shack on the island. My good friend Sora was tieing me to the chair, my hands were bound behind the chair, two ropes tied around my belly that secured me to the chair, and my ankles were tied together. I was shirtless wearing black jean pants, white socks and red and black shoes. My skin was white, I had brown curly hair and brown eyes. We were sparring, the loser was to be tied up and tickle tortured by the winner.

"I can't belive you let me win." Sora smiled.

"Hehe well I tend to win alot, so I decided to let you have one this time." I replied.

Sora put the finishing touches on trussing me. My black t-shirt, and silver flannel shirt were tossed to the ground by Sora. I could easily break free of the ropes if I needed too and Sora knew that. I watched as Sora approached my defensless belly with his fingers. Sora began to skitter those fingers along my bare skin making him laugh cutely, I began to squirm in the chair mainly from reflex. I loved to be tickled and that's why I always added this when Sora and I sparred with their wooden swords. I squeal cutely as Sora digs into my belly button. My laughter only making Sora tickle more. After a couple of minutes Sora withdrew his fingers allowing me to catch my breathe.

"Good thing Riku isn't here right now, then we'd both be laughing our heads off." Sora chuckled.

"Well he's had alot on his mind lately. Tommorow we set sail on the raft and see if we can find new worlds. It certainly is alot to handle." I explained.

He was very good friends with Riku. They were equally skilled swordsman and both knew that, but Riku knew I always let him win so I can be tickle tortured. Most of the time I would be joined by Sora in captivity minutes after I lose. The three of us would often gang tickle Kairi, she was always a good sport about that but swore she'd get us back some day.

"As per the rules I get to leave you here overnight. Need anything before I go?" Sora grinned.

"Hehe nah I'm just fine." I giggled.

Sora spider tickles my belly making me laugh again. I watch him leave the shack and now I was alone. This was fine as the Islands were a pretty safe place so it was no problem to be left tied to a chair in a shack. With nothing else to do I lowered my head and drifted to sleep.

I felt tickling on my belly which made me wake up laughing. To my shock what stood infront of me was'nt Sora but a black bunny, only it had yellow eyes. Their were five of those black bunnies surronding me, they were brushing their ears on my belly still so I laughed and squirmed in my chair. I had no idea what was going on, but I could hear the sounds of a storm outside. So I pulled on the ropes and broke them. This scared away my tickler's, I put on my black t-shirt and silver flannel shirt.

"Alright let's see what's going on." I thought.

I run out of the shack to find some more of those black creatures, only they looked diffrent from the bunnies, still around the same size though. One of the creatures suddenly lunged at me swining it's claws at me. I back flipped and then kicked it in the neck. My kick did'nt do anything so I pulled away, I looked over by the waterfall and saw Kairi going into the secret cave.

"Kairi!" I yelled.

I jumped up the cliffs and got to the entrance when four of those black creatures pounced on me. I struggled to get off the ground, but these things were pretty strong. The last thing I saw before everything went black was Sora running past me into the secret cave.

I opened my eyes and thought I was still sleeping, but I was indeed awake. I looked up and saw my wrists were shackled by black chains connecting me to what must be the ceiling. Everyting was black in this place so I could'nt tell. I guessed that I was suspended from my arms as my legs felt like they were dangeling.

"Gosh are you okay?" A voice said.

I looked to my right and saw a mouse hanging by his arms from black chains as well. The mouse had black fur, red shorts with two white dots on them, and yellow shoes. He seemed to be pretty exhuasted as his eyes were droopy.

"Who are you, and where am I?" I asked

to be continued. 


End file.
